


Spirits

by mthrfkrgdhrwego



Category: Fall Out Boy, Motionless in White (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Death, Frerard, M/M, Master!Gerard, Psychics, Ryden, Spirits, cricky, demons i think, master!Chris, possible onesided brallon, psychic!Frank, spirit!Ryan, spiritual contact, spiritual world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthrfkrgdhrwego/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a supernatural scare, Brendon and Pete go to find a psychic. The spirit that has vowed to follow Brendon returns, this time for good. The vow, however strange it is, is no where near as strange as what will come. How did Brendon's life go from being normal to being a mess of spirits, witchcraft, and everything in between?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seance

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was also uploaded on my friend Kat's Wattpad (SkaterDiva) under the same name. My Wattpad is paralyticstates, and I post stories like this. I am looking for a beta reader, and I would greatly appreciate one other than Kat. Thanks, enjoy! This first part will be short, as it's an introduction type thing. I don't write terribly wrong parts, with them usually being between 360-upwards of 1000 words.

"Join hands." She intoned, extending her frail hands to the boys on either side of her. Brendon cleared his throat awkwardly, grabbing Pete's hand, as well as her's. "I will need to see something the deceased has come into contact with." The psychic said in a monotone voice. Brendon shoved up his sleeve. A pattern of finger prints lay on his forearm, sunk into his pale skin. The psychic placed her hand over it, causing Brendon to have to grab the hand Pete was clasping.

"Close your eyes." The pair complied, albeit reluctantly. All they heard was the woman's chanting, a soft wind blowing through the room and extinguishing the candles, and then ear shattering screams.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the spirit's second attack, Brendon is left in the hospital, and gets a bad feeling.

Brendon groaned loudly. He was stuck in a hospital bed, barely able to move. When he and Pete went to a psychic, while they were in there, the spirit attacked. The psychic died, and Pete got out unscathed. Brendon...not so much. He was practically paralyzed from the waist down, which would mean he would never walk again. He had suffered from severe head trauma, but he was recovering pretty well from that. It'd been around 6 months, and Pete rarely left his side.

Hell, he'd gotten expelled, so it's not like he had anything better to do than babysit Brendon. The only loyalty Brendon knew at that point, the only thing that never changed or left, was pain. Constant pain. There was another constant as well; the feeling he was being watched. And not just by the nurses and doctors or whatever; it was like a chill clawing at the back of his otherwise numb neck, like something he couldn't see was always right beside him. The last time he felt like that was...Brendon internally shuddered at the thought. No, he wouldn't think about it. The damn thing had left his body scarred and weak, so Brendon wouldn't give it the satisfaction of his time or thoughts.

The events of the year before, on Brendon's birthday, were ones he had vowed never to speak of ever again. Every time Pete tried to bring it up, he would change the subject. Pete was currently snoring very loudly in the chair sat next to the hospital bed. Brendon was wide awake, staring at the wall across from him. He had an unsettling feeling, a strange sense of danger that had taken residence in him and hadn't let up since. He heard a rustling noise, and soft footsteps. He tried to calm his heart and to convince himself that it was just a nurse or doctor coming or going down the hall. Seeing as he was in a hospital, it was an easy lie to believe; deep down though, Brendon knew it was a lie as soon as the blinds on his window began fluttering- the blinds on his closed and locked window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every part will have somewhat of a cliff hanger, just forewarning any and all readers.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place around Fever era because I'm a sucker for Fever Ryan. Um, Pete is like super emo Pete, just for reference. And if you read it on Wattpad, some of the ANs will be signed Jasper, as i sued to go by that. If they abruptly change to Kel, that was me just figuring out the name I prefer.

The rustling got worse, more and more, the blinds rattling against the thick glass window, almost flying off its hold. The lights flickered, the heart monitor occasionally flat-lining before going back to normal. Brendon sat frozen, staring at the wall, a disgusting blue in colour, with wide brown eyes. Something flickered before him. It was a boy; no older than 22, with messy brown hair, hazel eyes ringed with black, and a look of horror and shock on his face. "W-what the hell am I doing here?! Who summoned me?!" He squeaked, his voice deep, sending shivers down Brendon's spine. 

Brendon unfroze. "N-no one! Who are you?" The boy looked at him with large eyes, a strange light coming into them as he flickered again. "My name is Ryan Ross. And you, are Brendon Urie." He said, tilting his head quizzically. "How the fuck do you know my name?!" Brendon asked, trying to scramble away, his paralysis causing him to fail to move.

"Why, my master, Chris, sent me here. I thought it was a summoning; apparently not. You're also the idiots that tried to summon me 6 months ago." He snarled, glaring at Pete and Brendon both. Brendon was spouting fragments of words, unable to form a coherent thought. This was the spirit that did this to him. Ryan flickered violently, disappearing as doctors ran into the room. They restrained Brendon, pushing him out of the room on a gurney, sedating him as he started to ask questions; not before he saw a flicker of black cross over one of their eyes.


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's release and a bit of a 4th wall break.

After several more months, they decided to release Brendon with the aid of a trained nurse to watch over him. The nurse that had been assigned to him looked strangely familiar. When he asked why, he merely laughed and said he was one of the nurses who checked after him at the hospital.

Currently, as this is being written, Brendon is sitting on his front porch, rolling his wheelchair back and forth gently, the wind blowing through his hair. He was wearing his usual--white shirt and dark vest, black skinny jeans. His feet were bare, and oh, how he ached to walk on the green grass of his front lawn and curl his toes through the soft green blades...but alas, he couldn't even feel his toes, let alone move them, let alone move his legs. He was condemned to an eternity in which he could never leave the confines of a wheelchair if he wished to move.

He sighed and wheeled over to the door, knocking against the heavy wood door. The nurse, by the name of Dallon, opened the door and watched as Brendon clumsily wheeled himself in. Even after a few months, Brendon still wasn't used to using a wheelchair. "Is something bothering you? You seem on edge." Dallon asked as he poured a cup of coffee for Brendon. The younger looked a bit off-put. "I don't know. I swore I saw someone..." He mumbled, looking out the window absently. And, from the corner of his eye, he saw someone slip past the side of the house.

He recognized him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be Ryro's notebook entries as he surveyed Bren but I think it might be like another person's as I'm still worrying about this.


	5. Switching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A switch to follow what happens in Anima, the Spirit World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POVs will change, and I'm sorry if it's confusing, but mystery person will be flittering between Bren and Ry.

"GEORGE RYAN ROSS THE THIRD." Ryan groaned, cursing under his breath. His quote-unqoute "master" Gerard Way was stalking towards him, eyes blazing despite their black colour. "Why the fuck are you still following that Brendon boy?" He snarled, eye twitching sporadically. "Well, it seemed like he and his friend Peter weren't finished with me. I found another psychic's number in his house." Ryan tossed a crumpled business card onto the table in front of him.

"I was sent to scout him out by Chris." He said gently, looking at down at Gerard. Gerard huffed and crossed his arms. "Just remember that I'm in charge of you, not him." He grumbled with a glare. He and Chris Cerulli didn't get along. "If he summons you, fulfill the deal. If not, leave. It. Alone." Gerard warned before stalking off, hips swaying as they always did. A large hand landed on Ryan's shoulder.

"God, he's such a bitch." The person laughed, squeezing Ryan's shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Chris behind him, large mouth in a smile and golden eyes full of amusement. Despite being in charge of the Spirit World, Anima, he was very cheerful and full of positive energy. No one knew what he was; he seemed to behave as a human, though he gave off the energy of a spirit and showed traits not particular to either.

His second in command Ricky Olsen came up behind him and tugged on Chris's hand. "C'mon, we're getting some new spirits. Cory said they were important and needed all the Masters there." The shorter man said, dragging his boyfriend after him. As Chris started to leave, he shouted at Ryan. "Go monitor the boy! Get close to him!" Ryan nodded, avoiding Gerard's stare as he walked past.


End file.
